


Fluffy Kitten

by A_Million_Regrets



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan as a cute lil kitty, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Too much fluff, its kinda funny i guess, just a happy lil fluffy story, kinda cheesy, kinda cliché tbh, oblivious little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Million_Regrets/pseuds/A_Million_Regrets
Summary: A small cat seeks shelter in Phil's home on a rainy day. Phil is instantly smitten with the little guy and his cute perks.Although the cat had weirdly human eyes, he absolutely never expected the cat to be his shy next-door neighbour, Dan Howell.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Fluffy Kitten

It was a very uninteresting, uneventful day, stretching on and on, every hour slow and never-ending. I was sat on my bed, drooping eyes firmly focused on the screen of my laptop, fingers scrolling and scrolling without an interlude. Nothing was particularly grabbing my attention today, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Bored and restless, I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes tiredly, sighing deeply. I accidentally made the mistake of glancing at my bedroom window and felt even more discouraged.

It was raining outside, the sky a dull, smokey grey. My room was submerged in a strange fog of darkness, the air cold and biting, filled with the smell of rain. I exhaled glumly, feeling a bit lonely. I had always hated the rain, preferring sunny days and bright blue skies instead. Something about the rainy weather had always made me sad and gloomy.

I huffed in frustration, placing my laptop on the bed and stretching tiredly. Scratching my neck, I yawned. Just when I decided to get up and make some coffee, as if on cue, I heard it.

I blinked in utter confusion. I wasn't expecting to hear it. Frowning, I strained my ears.

“Meow.”

My eyes widened and I jumped up from my bed, startled. The sound came from somewhere near, but where was it coming from? I didn't own a cat!

“Meeeoooow.”

The cat sounded oddly demanding for some reason, and I rushed out of my bedroom, listening closely for the sound. Was it my neighbour's cat? Did it somehow get stuck in my apartment? Maybe it fought with its owner and now had come to ask for my advice?

I chuckled at my own thoughts. Wow, I had always been hilarious. Shame I didn't become a stand-up comedian.

“Meow! Meow! Meeeeoooowww!” The cat was screaming bloody murder.

“Goddammit, kitty. I'm coming,” I whispered, searching my living room for the damn cat that had somehow ended up in my home.

“MEOW!”

“Oh.” I blinked in realization. The sound wasn't coming from inside my house, but from just outside the door. Standing up from where I was searching under the sofa, I rushed towards my front door, pulling it open quickly.

“Meow,” the cat, more like a kitten, said accusingly, staring up at me. I stared back with wide, shocked eyes, wondering where the hell this little fluff ball had come from. It was an adorable little Siberian kitten, so tiny, it could fit in my palm. It had long shiny, silver fur, and strangely human eyes.

The kitten flicked its tail, ignoring me completely and walking into my home like a damn model. “Er . . . ” I stuttered in confusion, raising my eyebrows. “Where the hell do you think you're going, kitty?”

It ignored me completely, walking straight in and heading for the living room. I quickly shut the door and followed the intruder.

“What the . . .” I mumbled in disbelief as it climbed onto my sofa shamelessly and promptly went straight to sleep.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had lost the war. The cat had captured my territory. It was game over.

I chuckled again at my thoughts, “I'm so funny.”

The kitten lifted its head and stared at me weirdly, as if it were calling me stupid. I huffed. “What? It's my home. I can laugh if I want to.” The kitten curled into ball and went back to sleep. “Hey, you need to answer some questions, kitty. You can't just barge into my home like this.”

I walked around the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, extending my hand and brushing my fingers through its soft fur. It immediately uncurled and protested, scratching my hand. “Meow!”

“Ow!” I said in pain, rubbing my hand. “You need to learn some manners, kitty. You barge into someone's home and then attack them? Where the fuck did you come from?”

This kitty was obviously someone's pet. It was well-groomed, clean and too well-fed to be a stray. It didn't have a collar but I was absolutely certain it belonged to someone. It probably lost its way in the rain and decided to take shelter.

“Who's cat are you?” I asked softly, staring at it with affection. Damn, it was an adorable little kitty. I envied the person who owned it. I had always wanted a cat. “Do you live in this neighbourhood?”

“Mew,” it replied sleepily, tucking its tiny tail under its body.

“Your owner must be worrying about you,” I said contemplatively. “Don't worry. I'll help you find your home after the rain stops.”

“Mroo,” it purred softly.

I stared at it, hand itching to touch. Gathering all my strength, I inched my hand forward slowly, cautiously. Must not let kitty know. I ran my fingers through its fur. Holy . . . it was a huge ball of fluff! “You're a cute kitty!” I exclaimed, caressing its head.

_Bite._

“Ow!” I shouted, jumping back, cradling my finger. “Bad kitty! Bad!”

“Meow!” The cat stood up suddenly, looking angry.

I glared at it. “You have no manners.”

I wasn't expecting what happened next. With a loud, “MEOW!” the cat launched at me.

“No! Get down! Bad kitty! Get down!” I yelled at it, trying desperately to grab its tiny little paws, but the small thing was devious and clever, jumping to my shoulder and standing atop my head, meowing loudly.

“Ugh!” I groaned as I tried to grab it. It held on to my hair tightly with its paws, not letting go. “Kitty!”

“Meow,” it said to me, sitting down on my head and refusing to get down.

“Okay. Alright. Good kitty. You're a good kitty. Now get down,” I sighed finally.

“Mroo,” it purred happily, jumping onto the sofa and curling into a ball.

I sighed exasperatedly, wondering who's cat it was. It was a stubborn little creature. My need for caffeine was highest right then, and I slowly stood up. “Okay, kitty. I'm gonna go make some coffee now,” I said, and I was sure I might be going insane. Who the hell talked to cats like that?

Stepping into the kitchen, I glanced at the window quietly. It was still raining heavily. It looked like the kitten would have to wait a bit more.

~*~

Walking out of the shower, I threw my towel to a nearby chair, briefly checking the time in my phone before deciding to prepare dinner. It was evening, and the kitten was fast asleep on the sofa. It was still pouring outside, but I felt a tiny bit happier when I remembered the fluff ball currently lounging on my sofa. It was an aggressive little thing, but somehow, I found it super adorable.

I smiled fondly, wondering if I really should adopt a cat. It would be nice to have some noise and liveliness in the house. For some reason, as I stalked into my kitchen, I couldn't envision adopting any cat other than the one currently in my home. It was just too adorable.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I screamed, so loudly that I scared myself. Anyone would scream if they saw a naked guy in their kitchen, munching on _their_ favourite chocolate biscuits! 

“What. The. Fuck!” I exclaimed, eyes wide as I stared at a naked Dan Howell in my kitchen. Naked! Naked as the day he was born! 

_Naked . . ._

My eyes wandered down to his . . . _package._ _Whoaaa_ _. . ._

_“_ Sorry, I was hungry,” Dan blurted, hiding Dan Junior with his hands.

“Why the fuck are you standing naked in my kitchen?” I asked in shock, unable to comprehend this strange situation and staring shamelessly at his flushed chest and thighs and long, lean limbs . . . Fuck.

I couldn't stop gaping at him. What was happening? First, a random cat barged in and terrorized me in my own home, and then fucking Dan Howell himself stood in my kitchen butt-ass naked. Was this a dream? A repressed fantasy I had? 

This was Dan! Dan was my neighbour. We weren't even friends. Although, I might have a bit of a crush on him, I had never approached Dan with it. We usually only saw each other accidentally in the lift or the staircase or in the halls. Our conversations were mostly limited to “How are you?” and “Hey, nice weather, huh.” I did visit Dan's roommate PJ sometimes, sneaking a few glances at Dan every once in a while. Dan was a shy, quiet guy and in my opinion, he blushed way too much!

“Dan, did you listen?” I asked again, head spinning. “Why are you in my kitchen? Why are you _naked?_ WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING MY CHOCOLATE BISCUITS?”

“I, uh, I just–er, uhm, uh–” he stuttered in frustration, but then he bit his lip, went extremely quiet, and . . . and disappeared.

_What_ _._

_The._

_Fuck?!_

“Meow.”

The kitten was back! It hopped towards me and nuzzled against my leg, looking up at me with wide, innocent brown eyes. “Meww,” it said sadly.

Completely frozen in shock, I blinked. “I . . . you . . .” I was lost for words, completely baffled by what I had seen. My eyes were now in a permanent state of wideness, and my eyebrows could not rise any higher. 

Dan was a . . . Dan was a _cat?_

“You're a cat,” I blurted with wide, mesmerized eyes. It was hard to believe, but somehow, it made sense. The cat's eyes and actions were way too human. Unable to contain my excitement, I bent down and rubbed the kitten's–no, Dan's head “Oh my god, you're a cute little kitty!”

_Bite._

“Ow!” I yelped. “Bad kitty!”

“Meow!” Dan complained, and with a small, mewling noise, he was back in his human body, standing naked and pouting. “Don't call me a kitty!”

“Aw, you're really cute though!” I couldn't help but gush. Dan's cheeks reddened and he bit his plump, red lips. My smile fell away and I gulped, suddenly realizing how close we were and how alone. We were never alone, and I had never gotten a chance to flirt with him before. For some reason, this felt like the perfect opportunity. “Both in cat form and in your human form.”

Dan's eyes widened, and he blinked incessantly, looking flustered, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. My smile widened. “I, uhm, I'm sorry,” he blurted, changing the topic. “I didn't m-mean to bother you. I just–”

“You just what?” I asked with a raised eyebrow, crowding his personal space.

“Uh . . .” Dan gulped, looking anywhere but at me. “I had a fight with my roommate and–and he k-kicked me out. It was raining so I just came here in my cat form. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry.”

I smiled, licking my lips, giving him a once-over. “You're not bothering me at all.”

Dan blinked. “Really?”

“How can you turn into a cat though?”

“I don't know,” he shrugged. “I've always been able to do it. I was born this way.”

“Aw, you've always been a cute little kitty,” I chuckled.

Dan shoved me, glaring at me. “Don't call me a kitty!”

“Kitty. Kitty. Cute kitty,” I teased playfully.

Dan huffed and puffed angrily. “I'm not a cute kitty!” he said stubbornly, ears and cheeks bright red as he shoved me.

I laughed and stumbled back, accidentally tripping on a chair and tumbling to the floor. Reflexively, I grabbed Dan to stop my fall and ended up taking him down with me. His eyes widened and he let out a yelp as we landed on the floor with him on top of me.

“Ouch,” I said, and Dan stared down at me with wide eyes. He didn't show any signs of getting up and the atmosphere was the epitome of awkward.

“Er . . .” I said awkwardly. “You're naked, and I can feel your, uh . . .” I trailed off.

Dan's eyes widened to the size of marbles, and he rushed to get up. I shot my hand forward and stopped him before he could move. _Quick. Quick. Ask him on a date_. “So do you wanna kiss, kitty?” _Oh no._

Dan blushed so much that his whole face turned red. His glare was both embarrassed and angry. “I'm not a kitty,” he pouted. 

My heart leapt with joy, and with regained confidence, I repeated, “Okay, but do you wanna kiss?” I grinned, completely amused by his flustered behaviour.

Dan bit his lip, staring at me with wide, innocent brown eyes, shy but earnest. “Uhm . . .” He blushed a little more, blurting, “Okay.”

I smiled softly, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling him down, gently capturing his lips into a sweet kiss. His lips were warm and tasted of chocolate biscuits, soft and plump and delicate like the rest of him.

Pulling back, I grinned at his wide, glazed eyes and awed face, patting his head gently. “Good kitty.”

Almost immediately, the adorable, dazed look was gone, and he shouted, “I'm not a kitty!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkk. I've never written this much fluff before! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
